


Surefire

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay," she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surefire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ October 28, 2012.

She is all blushes when she lifts the edges of her skirt so he can see. He feels the blood rushing up his face and then straight down again as she tugs at the edge of her underwear, sliding out of them, pulling the fabric down thighs and calves. Then she crawls into his lap easily, like it’s something she’s used to – in reality neither of them are used to this, but their smiles are part happiness and part bravery as they walk out into this situation together. He runs his hands down her legs, too, gently, just enjoying the feel of them, smiling up at her and marveling in the way she smiles back at him, as if he can do no wrong.   
  
She smiles still as she pulls his shirt off over his head, her smile a touch unsure as she says, softly, that she thinks he’s handsome. And then she giggles a little at his embarrassed silence, running her hands down his chest.   
  
She swallows thickly as her hands fall at his belt, tugging and pulling until it slides free of the belt loops. Her fingers shake a little as she pulls the zipper of his pants down and her small hands examine at his exposed skin, sliding underneath the band of his underwear to touch him, experimentally. Her hands are both warm and cold at the same time and he shivers under her.   
  
She bends down to kiss him before either of them say anything, a faint trace of hesitancy in her breath as it shudders out of her little body.   
  
“Kusanagi-san,” she manages to murmur into his mouth, her hands moving down over his broad shoulders. His hands fall to her back, tracing down her spine, in the dip of the small of her back, over the small curve of her backside, and settling on the back of her thighs as she sits up a little bit to pull her dress off. He kisses at her collarbone and down over the exposed skin there. Her hands fall, pull at his pants until the shift of his hips pulls them free completely. She takes his wrists gently, places them on her knees as she spreads her legs, writhing down onto him.   
  
They both bite back the moans that shudder out of them, unexpected and new and a little scary. But she’s brave. She leans over him, pressing up to him. Her body is so small, but so strong. He feels as if he could encase her completely, and his arms hold her loosely. She cuddles up to him, making herself relax, her head resting against his chest, ear to his heartbeat. Her hands stroke at the width of his biceps, not shaking anymore.  
  
“It’s okay,” she says, as if she can sense the things he does not say, the uncertainty of stepping forward – although this is not the first time they’ve done this, and it won’t be the last time. She positions herself over his cock and shifts down just a little and he bites back the gasped grunt that lodges in his throat.   
  
She moves down over him and takes him inside her, slowly – so slowly. She is tight and slick and open to him and he bites at his lip as she moans quietly – a sound he’ll never not be addicted to. She shifts her hips against him and their faces flush darker as he moves in response.   
  
He squeezes his eyes shut as she continues to ride him, her motions more and more intense – determined, steady. Comfortable. He can feel her relax against him, almost boneless at times. He holds her, one hand on her hip, the other splayed over across her back, guiding her, holding her steady – protection, warmth, belonging.   
  
One hand shifts up, cups the back of her head as she tilts it back, gasping out, her eyes squeezed tight. He marvels at the softness of her hair, curls his fingers into it and just holds her. Her body bows and arches against him and his hips are jerking up in turn, conscious of his movements down to every twitch of muscle, doing everything in his power to make her okay, to make sure he never hurts her.   
  
She holds tight to him, doesn’t let go. He never wants her to let go.


End file.
